Esperanza
by Mary Shirou
Summary: No tengo palabras... Un dulce Cloud/Aeris, encontrándose en el mundo de los sueños...


Esperanza

* * *

_Por Mary Shirou

* * *

_

[Advertencia: Esto no considera _FF VII: Advent Children_. Aunque es una película muy buena, para el objeto de este fanfic no quisiera considerarlo. Tampoco considera las novelas de FF VII, para los más fanáticos]

* * *

_Una noche más, otra noche plagada de pesadillas y de culpa_

Al menos, eso era lo que consideraba Cloud, mientras intentaba dormir en aquella habitación que arrendaba en el Sector 7, cerca de _Seventh Heaven_, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no atormentar a sus compañeros de batallas… Y es que, ya pasados dos años desde aquella batalla contra Sephiroth y del milagro provocado por el _Lifestream_, no eran suficientes para dejar en paz al rubio. Su alma seguía atormentada por el mal que provocó al convertirse en marioneta del ángel de un solo ala y aún veía con dolor las muertes de sus amigo Zack… Mucho más de la muerte de Aerith, a quien nunca pudo decir que realmente sentía por ella algo más que amistad…

Si se hubiese dado cuenta, se habría fijado que el reloj marcaba la medianoche y que al fin comenzaba uno de los días tan bellos para algunos y tan sufrido para otros… 14 de febrero, San Valentín.

Lo único que sí hizo fue rogar a aquella fuerza que pudiese escucharle que pudiera tener una noche sin sueños, en que su cuerpo y su alma al fin hallaran algo de paz en medio de aquel tormento interior del cual era consciente…

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

Sabía que estaba soñando, pero era un sueño tan claro que creía honestamente que si se dejaba llevar por lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo perdería la cabeza en la realidad.

La paz que reinaba en aquel lugar, el suave aroma de las flores que tanto le recordaban a _ella_ le estimulaba a querer sentarse y a realmente olvidar lo que vivía en el día a día. Escuchaba claramente el cantar de las aves, algo que no podía experimentar en las ruinas de _Midgar_ y, a lo lejos también podía escuchar el sonido de un arroyuelo, el que clarificaba su mente y purificaba su corazón.

Tan cómodo se sentía que se sentó en el pasto y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del momento

"¿Te gusta este lugar?"- escuchó una voz detrás suyo, tan dulce para él que lo hizo emocionar al instante

Él se volteó y comprobó que, en efecto, era aquella muchacha que había conocido hacía tanto tiempo atrás…

"Aerith…"- murmuró, mientras un delicado sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

"Hacía mucho tiempo que quería verte, Cloud"- dijo ella y sonrió

"Yo igual…"

Ahí la mirada de ella se endureció un poco, cosa no muy normal en ella, y penetró con ella los ojos color mako del guerrero

"No sé realmente si realmente deseabas verme, si no dejabas que yo entrara a tus pensamientos"- dijo, con algo de reproche

Él enrojeció aún más, avergonzado

"No es que no quisiera verte"- replicó, apenado:- "Sino que todas las noches me atormentan las pesadillas de la muerte de Zack… Y de no haber evitado tu muerte"

"¿No crees que ya llevas mucho tiempo recriminándote?"- y suavizó un poco su voz

"¡Cómo no voy a recriminarme!"- preguntó, sintiendo cómo el sueño comenzaba a tomar un tono muy familiar para él, pese a la belleza del lugar:- "¡Cómo podría no hacerlo, si se suponía que debía protegerte! ¡Si también yo quería decir…"- y detuvo su discurso, incapaz de declarar sus sentimientos

"Cloud…"- y tomó su mano:- "Pese a lo parecido que eres a Zack, el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti es totalmente diferente"

Él desvió la mirada, sintiéndose rechazado

"Zack es mi primer amor, el primero que realmente me vio tal cual soy y que realmente me hizo feliz, pero contigo viví los mejores tiempos"- continuó ella, acercándose más a él:- "Contigo, con Tifa, Barret, Nanaki y los demás… Pero también el sentimiento que tengo hacia ti es diferente al de todos los demás"

"Debe ser repulsión, o algo así"- murmuró él, apenado

"¡Nada de eso! ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas nuestra cita en el _Gold Saucer_? Si estuve contigo fue para decir mis sentimientos, pero yo… Yo tampoco dije en ese momento lo que sentía, porque ya comenzaba a ser consciente de lo que aguardaba mi destino… Yo no podía decir mis sentimientos, sabiendo que si debía morir, ibas a sufrir más por mi muerte… Y yo también dudaría entre cumplir mi misión y quedarme a tu lado, viviendo una fantasía hasta que todo terminase…"- y suspiró, sintiendo que su alma quedaba más liviana al decir todo lo que sentía

Él volvió a mirarla y enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, invitándola a acercarse más a su lado

"¿Realmente tu vida tenía que terminar así?"- preguntó, con tristeza

"Sí… Y aunque lamento estar lejos de ti, siempre he creído que puedes dejar el dolor atrás y seguir adelante… Sé que Tifa te ama, pero también sé que nunca podrás corresponderle, al menos no del todo"- le respondió, con dulzura:- "Pero al ver que no fue así me esforcé a contactarme contigo… Lo malo es que sólo hoy pude al fin encontrarme contigo"

"Sí… Y justo mi corazón anhelaba más que nunca estar en paz…"- dijo él, algo más calmado:- "De verdad, quería volver a verte, aunque fuera para decirlo acá en sueños… Que eres la persona más importante de mi vida… Que yo…"- y, sonrojándose, no se atrevió a decir más

Reuniendo el poco valor que tenía en aquel momento, la acercó a sí y luego de tenerla en sus brazos un buen momento, acercó su rostro a ella y le dio un tímido beso en los labios, el cual ella correspondió de igual manera.

Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando y para ellos pareció que al fin tenían un dulce momento de eternidad juntos.

Luego de un momento se separaron y se miraron, esta vez con ternura y amor

"Guau…"- dijo ella, soltando una risita:- "Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba de este momento"

Él sonrió, sorprendiendo más a la de cabellos castaños

"Y si tengo que besarte todas las noches para que sonrías así, estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo tu ángel guardián…"- y rió de nuevo:- "Eso sí, con una promesa"

Él parpadeó, confundido

"¿Aún no te das cuenta dónde estamos?"- preguntó ella nuevamente

Él negó, dándose cuenta que nunca se preguntó en qué lugar se encontraba

"Eso es la _Tierra Prometida_, Cloud… Esto era lo que Sephiroth tanto ansiaba encontrar, pero que por el estado de su corazón nunca lo hubiese podido encontrar"- respondió ella, gentilmente

"Comprendo… ¿Pero por qué estamos acá?"- preguntó Cloud, mirando nuevamente a sus alrededores

"Era el mejor lugar que podía regalarte para San Valentín, junto con una promesa y una esperanza"- respondió ella, reposando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio

Él la rodeó con sus brazos para que se acomodara mejor

"¿Una promesa y una esperanza?"- preguntó, luego de un rato

"Sí…"- y, apartándose de él lo miró fijamente:- "Yo estaré siempre en tus sueños, cuidándote, pero necesito que dejes de lado tu sentimiento de culpa y sigas adelante… Sólo así podré acompañarte"

Él se sorprendió y preguntó, con algo de nervio

"Aerith, no sé si podré hacerlo… Es difícil dejar todo lo que eres y todo lo que fuiste a un lado, sabiendo todo lo bueno y lo malo que he hecho"- dijo, algo avergonzado

"No te pido que dejes de ser tú, Cloud, sino que ya es hora que mires hacia adelante con todo lo que ya aprendiste y dejes de arrepentirte por lo que ya sucedió. Quiero estar a tu lado, Cloud, aún cuando sea solamente en alma, pero no podré hacerlo si tú nublas tu corazón con todo ese sentimiento de culpa… Yo misma no lo resisto"- y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

Él acarició con dulzura las mejillas de ella y apartó las lágrimas dándole gentiles besos en los ojos

"No me será fácil, pero quiero seguir viéndote, sabiendo que pese a que ahora estamos en _lugares_ diferentes, podemos unirnos con un solo sentimiento. Te amo, y no quiero seguir haciéndote sufrir"- dijo y la apegó a su pecho para abrazarla y disfrutar el tenerla a su lado

"Lo sé… Pero hazlo por ambos, para seguir juntos"- pidió, con ternura

Ella pudo sentirlo asintiendo con su cabeza y se apegó más a él, cerca de su corazón

"Nuestra esperanza es que cuando ya llegue el momento en que estemos juntos definitivamente, te traeré a mi lado y estaremos aquí juntos eternamente… Pero eso es sólo si podemos resistir juntos este tiempo lejos, ¿lo comprendes?"

"Sí… Va a ser difícil"- declaró

"Mucho… Pero lo superaremos juntos"- y, alzándose de nuevo, le dio otro beso, gentil y cálido

En eso, él sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse y reclamó mentalmente… ¿Tan pronto amaneció?

Ella le acarició nuevamente y sonrió

"No te angusties… Yo estaré siempre aquí"- y apuntó a su corazón:- "Nos veremos siempre en sueños, Cloud"

Él sonrió y cerró sus ojos para dejarse despertar

"Nos veremos, Aerith"- murmuró y despertó

* * *

El _Seventh Heaven _ya se encontraba abierto y listo para atender gente. Tifa limpiaba los vasos y copas mientras que Barret se dedicaba a barrer y Marlene abría las ventanas para dejar paso a la luz del día

En eso se abrió la puerta y los tres que estaban presentes casi se caen del susto al ver entrar a Cloud con una gentil sonrisa

"Feliz San Valentín a todos"- dijo y sin esperar respuesta se acercó al bar:- "¿Tienes ya alguna orden?"- preguntó a Tifa

La mujer contestó sonrojada

"No… Aún no ha llegado nada"

"Ah, bien… Me gustaría jugar billar… ¿Me acompañas Barret?"- preguntó al moreno

"Ah… Claro"- respondió

En eso, Marlene se acercó al rubio, e indicándole que se agachara, le preguntó:

"¿_Ella _vino a verte?"

Él asintió, ampliando levemente su sonrisa. Se apartó de ella y se fue a jugar con Barret.

Marlene sonrió y pese a las protestas de Tifa no le dijo lo que le sucedía al rubio… Al fin y al cabo, su promesa era para él y sólo para él.

Había comenzado un nuevo día. Al fin un día de paz para Cloud

* * *

**Notas finales**

Sí, si sé que fue corto y que muchos esperaban otro fanfic de yo (llámese de Sailor Moon u otras), pero hacía rato que quería escribir un fic de FF 7

Al principio quería hacer uno de Cloud/Terra por lo de Dissidia, pero creo que esto me salió más natural

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado. Un tardío Feliz San Valentin a todos y nos estamos viendo

Byes


End file.
